1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for fixing a semiconductor chip on a circuit board and the structure thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to method for fixing a semiconductor chip on a circuit board and the structure thereof for liquid crystal display devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the development of electronic products is moving toward high packaging density and high electrical reliability. As such, techniques like chip on film (COF) and chip on glass (COG) have been developed, in which the COG technique has been applied in liquid crystal display devices.
A COG process is described as follows. Firstly, an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) is covered on contact pads and an insulating layer surrounding those pads. A semiconductor chip is then hot-pressed on the ACF to make bumps of the semiconductor chip respectively electrically connected the contact pads through the ACF. However, at the reliability test of a panel under high temperature and high humidity, the metal ire beneath the insulating layer are randomly corroded and broken, such that the panel may be scrapped.
Accordingly, there is still a need for a method for fixing a semiconductor chip on a circuit board and the structure thereof, in order to solve the problems described above.